


Love Your Body

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (Don't ask when in the timeline this takes place), Asami is a supportive girlfriend, Body Image, F/F, Girls Kissing, Insecurity, Kissing, Korrasami is Canon, Missing Scene, body image issue, just two girls being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: Korra had never thought of herself as particularly big or bulky, but she can't stop thinking about what Mako and Bolin's grandmother had said to her at the Misty Palms Oasis. Maybe she had been right.Inktober Day 3: Bulky
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Inktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Love Your Body

Korra stared at the face looking back at her in the mirror. She lifted her arms and turned to the side, flexing her biceps. Then she turned her back to the mirror and did the same thing. She had never thought of herself as particularly big or bulky and it wasn’t uncommon for women in the Southern Water Tribe to have muscle, but the more she looked, the more prominent the well-defined lines shaping her arms and upper back became.

Maybe Mako and Bolin’s grandmother had been right.

“Korra?” 

Korra cursed and whipped around, arms instinctively moving behind her back. “Hey, there you are,” Asami said as she entered the room. “I’ve been looking for you. Is everything okay?”

“Yup. Everything’s great,” Korra replied quickly, giving what she hoped was a convincing smile. But Asami knew her too well. One raised eyebrow was all it took for Korra’s shoulders to slouch in defeat, arms dropping by her side. She sighed.

“You don’t think I’m too muscular, do you?” Korra asked. “I can’t stop thinking about what Grandma Yin said to me at the Misty Palms Oasis. The way she said it, she made it sound like being muscular was a bad thing.” 

“Korra, honey, being muscular isn’t a bad thing,” Asami said, gently taking Korra’s hand and leading her over to their bed. She then took Korra’s hands in her own. “Every body is built differently and with all the training you do it’s no wonder that yours happens to be pretty muscular.” Korra wouldn’t meet Asami’s eyes, but she felt her fingers softly tracing her arms. “Plus, if muscles aren’t a bad thing on guys, then why should they be a bad thing for us girls?”

“But that’s the thing isn’t it - guys are supposed to be muscular, but aren’t girls supposed to be all soft and ladylike?”

“Korra, I’ve never seen you act ladylike a day in your life,” Asami laughed, earning a small smile from Korra. “But seriously, those are just outdated gender roles from a misogynistic society. Who cares what society thinks or what Grandma Yin thinks?” Korra felt Asami’s hand lift her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “You’re amazing no matter what and you should love your body - muscles and all.”

“Thanks Asami, I really need to hear that,” She said, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Plus,” Asami started, a sly smile on her face as she got up. “They are kinda hot.”

Ignoring the burning of her cheeks, Korra pulled Asami back onto their bed, smiling as their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to come up with an idea for today's prompt of "Bulky", but I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out. It's also been ages since I've written any sort of romance, so it was interesting to do that again. Hope you enjoyed it and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
